


Inhumane Idol

by AmberSurge



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, No Name, No Name Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Psychological Torture, Singer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Substance Abuse, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), he just wants to go home, poor eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberSurge/pseuds/AmberSurge
Summary: As it hit midnight and his birthday arrived, Eren already planned out some fucked up, crazy and illegal way to celebrate it. Because other students in his class got in contact with people who could forge fake IDs, the news spread like wildfire and that's exactly how he got one.The birthday boy was going to escape through his window, head toward an adult gay bar, and get absolutely hammered.And Eren knew better than to talk to strangers, let alone accept drinks from them, but this wasn't some random stranger, it was Levi Ackerman; the famous, attractive actor and lead singer of his favorite band, No Name, who was currently smiling at him with those dark and beautiful metallic grey-blue eyes and a cocky grin and, really, one drink wouldn't hurt, would it?





	Inhumane Idol

Every scream of admiration, holler of love, storm of desparation from the crowd of people who worshipped them from below, craving to crawl up and meet the performing idols only irritated and made the raven-haired singer more pissed off than he already was. These vile, filthy, disgusting creatures.

Lately, this procedure that now inhabited his career had slowly dissipated the man's passion of music and acting. The loud, deafening speakers and obnoxious screeching that would most definitely leave his ears ringing in pain throughout the night, the false displays of deep affection over a false persona constructed by the media, the constant harassment done by journalists and news outlets that forced him and his group to unveil their identities. Yes, this is why no one could have nice things. There was no point in it anymore, hiding behind ivory clothed bandages. If the public now knew the faces of No Name, the disguise couldn't possibly intrigue the fans any further, stripping away what was once a significant aspect of their signature trait.

Though, occasionally the band would still mask their eyes with white cloth for cover shoots or use them for the classic thrill. Seeing that L's identity was revealed and audiences could now witness his appearance, the singer was solicited into acting as well, starring in movies and TV shows along with commercials and other forms of advertising. At this point, most people had to know who he was, the rising star, Levi Ackerman, who gained more popularity than long-lasting famous celebrities and continued to soar up the charts.

It was obvious that Levi did not enjoy working around other who weren't intelligent or well-mannered. He should have known he'd stumble upon those type of people during filming but nothing in this filthy, rotten, soiled world was pure...

He’s mentally fucked in the head, he vented to shitty glasses. Regardless of how his companion, Hanji, tried to explain to him that what he was just seeing in his dreams were plain old nightmares–sparing the gory details–and that he was simply confused, the man argued otherwise. Both of his friends, Mike and Hanji, knew deep down that Levi needed to desperately see a psychiatrist, not just any kind of therapist. He needed medication, to control his violent urges, and even Levi knew this despite of how badly he pushed it off his mind. He needed a professionalist to talk to–someone to explain the revolting images and scenery that plagued his mind.

Levi was a master at concealing his own thoughts and feelings, regularly displaying a calm, stoic expression. Even when he was relaxed, his face looked as if he were dead inside or desired to commit murder. Hanji would babble on and joke around, naming it his resting bitch face. The darkness in his eyes were deeper than the endless abyss of a black hole and the woman's fast reflexes granted her luck as she dodged the fist that threatened to collide with her face. Shitty glasses indeed.

"Tch."

"Ho ho! Not today, Levi!" She beamed. "Try again next time." The reddish brown-haired woman even had the nerve to wink at him. Gross.

No matter what he thought of himself or imagined, he went through high school and college with his closed off set of friends being some of the most popular kids around. From that, he learned that there were either people who loved you, feared you, or envied you; nothing in between. Those social interactions taught him a lot about who he should act like. He didn’t want to appear vulnerable to society or those who looked up or down at him, so he truly hid how he felt. He pretended, he played along with everyone else and made himself look the stereotypical jock at school with a classic sense of humour and a love for sports even though his heart was never truly into it.

Nothing is different. Nothing changes.

If Levi wanted, he could make anyone believe what he was saying. He became such a skilled liar that he realized what the risks of white lies or big lies would bring about in certain situations. The backlash, as some would call it. He only lied when it came to defending himself, protecting his personality and emotions. And he also only lied when he needed to save his own unjustifiable actions.

Growing up, Levi focused on specific things that may have brought his attention, figuring out ways to fix it like a disorganized puzzle.

There are scattered food crumbs on the tile, sweep it up.

A friend needs assistance shopping for clothes, tell them what to wear or what was in season.

Someone dared to be a minute late for a conference, make sure they lose all their earnings and get fired.

Send out an invitation to friends, schedule a time and place and make every ignorant person understands that it was your time and date and location that they had to follow and that they would not risk missing it by a mere second.

A dumb squirrel ran onto the road, continue to run the damn animal over and let it's corpse rot in the street as a reminder for all it's other little rodent pals.

Someone was dealing with a depressing, abusive, traumatic experience in their life, end it.

Then, he'd focus on other people’s behavior. He realized that he had a particular view of how things should happen and what to do in order to make sure events unfolded in what he determined was the right way.

He would prey on those who had low self-esteem, as he knew how to wrap that person around his finger with a fair amount of ease. He'd charm the other person, boost their ego, make them feel absolutely adored… and would then withdraw attention and affection as needed to manipulate the other as he saw fit.

The raven found that he needed to micromanage what anyone said, how they acted, even what they were thinking quietly in their own mind. He insisted on being top priority and wanted undue influence over the lives of others. He'd push people's buttons to receive an emotional reaction out of some because he wanted to exploit it as weakness.

Levi craved for power and control.

And when his friends would tease him at how annoyed he got when they showed up late, they had no idea how deep it truly ran. Because in Levi's world everything had to be routine and scheduled toward his preference.

* * *

  
Eren was walking past the rows of metal lockers pressed against the school hallway, currently trying to figure out a way to get outside and inhale some fresh air while he ate his lunch before next period. He was so bored. Everyday at this uneventful, dull and plain school was exhausting. And it wasn't just his peers. It was the staff, the teachers, the assignments, the socialization, the conflict, the grades. Anyone could name it. If only he could take online classes, it'd be so much easier like writing an essay on a computer rather than a flimsy sheet of paper.

How was anyone supposed to remember how to spell or recall important types of words when teenagers like himself were growing up in the digital age--where internet and technology dominated the world. So, how could someone sit down and write on a blank, empty piece of paper when most people had to be more familiar with typing on a keyboard.

"Dude, are you okay? You look stoned out of your mind." Connie slapped a hand on Eren's back.

Shit. That's what was wrong. No wonder he couldn't process how to exit the long hallways and corridors that seemed to go on forever. He had no idea where the fuck he was going because he snuck out again to meet with Reiner and Bertolt last night and got high to the moon and back.

"I-I'm fine." He was starting to realize how dizzy he felt from overdosing on too many pain killers at once. Next time he had to make sure he wouldn't panic and take so many.

"Uh, yeah. But seriously your eyes are bloodshot." He wooed. "Pull off an all-nighter?"

Not one that involved studying.

"Something like that." The brunette averted eye contact.

"Need help?" Connie started to notice how much his friend was shivering. _More like shaking._ Was it too cold in here? He knew that the air conditioning was set too low at times and it'd be nice to chill out under the hot sun for a couple minutes during break.

"Um, I was gonna head outside."

"Same!" Connie exclaimed and Eren followed him.

The two kids were outside the back entrance of the school and notably hear Reiner obnoxiously laughing. The tall, bulky blonde was leaning against the wall and had his arms crossed. Bertolt was there too, standing shyly next to the guy.

"Hey! Look who's here!" Connie ran up to them.

"Connie! Eren!" Bertolt greeted and he looked way too surprised.

"Oh hey." Eren uttered. He really didn't want to socialize with the group that much.

"Check this out!" Reiner sounded excited. He was holding out a plastic card in the palm of his hand.

"Uhh, what is that...?"

"Holy shit! Is that what I think it is?"

"Hell yeah." He had a drivers license ID, with all his real info on it except the part that stated he was twenty-five. It even had his photo on it.

"It looks so real..." Eren mumbled.

"The fuck?! You never told us you were twenty-five!" Connie shouted. Bertolt hushed the boy sporting a buzz cut.

"No, idiot. It's fake!" Reiner moaned. Sometimes it was hard to forget how stupid Connie could be.

"How did you even get that?" Eren was curious. He wanted one too. Not only could he go drinking with it, he could also try driving too. Hopefully his parents wouldn't notice.

"I love you guys, no homo, so I can hook y'all up."

"Sweet!" Connie waved his hands in the air.

"Just give me a call. You guys have my number." Reiner chuckled. "And I'll help arrange one."

The school bell rang and Eren groaned. So much for having his lunch outside. Did he really spend that much time talking with these three?

. . .

Eren wasn't paying attention in class. To be fair, most students didn't either. It was psychology. There's no point in studying 'the human mind.' He knew right from wrong and basic emotions everyone went through. People didn't have to make it so complicated.

Plus, the brunette had other things on his mind. If he could get a fake ID, he could get into one of those fancy night clubs. Maybe a bar. He'll have one of those fruity cocktail drinks that he's been dying to try. Everytime Eren was out at a restaurant with his family, he'd flip to the back page and admire all the exotic alcoholic beverages. Those looked so much better than a dumb smoothie or fruit punch drink. Sure, there were varieties of coffee and tea too. But something about being older and having those restricted drinks sparked his interest.

"Eren." Mikasa was staring at him. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Not anything that concerned any of her business, that's for sure.

"Please?" She begged.

It was easy to get the wrong idea. Eren actually loved and appreciated his adopted sister, Mikasa, but she was so clingy and overprotective that it would get on Eren's nerves. It just so happened that she sat right next to the boy in this class.

"Your birthday is coming up, you know that right?" The black-haired girl was whispering now.

"I can barely hear you when you talk like that."

"I just...want to make it special."

He shrugged.

Mikasa had her chair slightly turned facing him and she was silently staring at her adopted brother. Only...staring. Most likely analyzing him like she'd do when she wanted him to confess.

"You aren't planning on doing something illegal again, are you?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Eren!" She hissed rather loudly.

A few students turned their heads at them and spared a couple glances which made Eren glare at her.

"Quiet down. You're being too loud!"

"Eren, please understand. I care about you." She continued. "If you plan on doing something bad at least tell me so I can make sure you don't get into trouble."

"Fine." Eren pouted. "I want to go out. Try drinking..."

"...Alcohol?" Mikasa finished.

"Ahem." Instructor Rico harshly cleared her throat. "Anyone having trouble paying attention in my class?" She was frowning at Eren and Mikasa.

"No ma'am!" Both said in unison. They were quiet after that.

* * *

  
Sunshine had never been brighter during the hot spring evening, cruelly setting fire to any living creature that dared to stay under it's rays.

Usually the heat was unbearable, but when students needed to bring jackets to school because the teachers wanted to transform the building into Antarctica the sun now seemed tolerable.

"Can we talk now, Eren?"

"About?"

"Don't play dumb." She sighed. "I told you that I would support you no matter what. I want to help, even if I don't agree with what you do. I can make sure mom and dad don't find out. I promise I won't tell, I'll keep it secret." She placed her hand on Eren's shoulder as a comforting gesture. "Trust me."

Those words convinced Eren enough to spill the truth.

"I saw Reiner again today at lunch. He figured out a way to forge a fake license to prove that someone's legal." Mikasa nodded. "I was thinking about getting one and going out to drink at a bar. Sometime during the middle of the night."

"So, you're going to sneak out late at night, walk by yourself to a bar with a fake ID, purchase some alcohol, get drunk, and somehow figure out a way back home without getting raped or murdered?" Eren was too stupid for his own good, Mikasa thought.

"Minus the last few parts." Eren almost wanted to laugh at how over dramatic she was being. It wouldn't be that dangerous. He was a guy after all and he knew how to fight.

"How about getting a tattoo instead?"

"No, Mikasa. That's too boring." He huffed. "It's lame."

"Lots of cool people wear tattoos." Mikasa reasoned.

"And that's not what I want."

"You don't want to be a cool person?"

"Wha-" He sputtered. "That's not what I was trying to say!" Eren had his fists clenched in anger.

"If you go out drinking you won't make it back home by yourself." Mikasa was probably going to ramble on more but their house started to appear around the corner and Eren sped up, running through the neighborhood.

"Eren, wait up!" Mikasa yelled after him...

  
The teal, green-eyed boy opened the door to his home to see his mother standing there with a smile. "Welcome home!" Carla startled the shit out of her son.

"H-How long were you standing there waiting?!"

She giggled. "Mikasa called and told me you ran ahead of her. Your father's home and I have dinner ready."

Eren's personality was nothing like his mom's. He didn’t warm up to people as easily as she did. The young man wasn’t very outgoing either. Whenever he got home from school, he would just hole himself up in his room and play video games or hang out with his friends whenever he was invited to anything.

For a teenage boy, he stood on the shorter side of average male height yet he wasn't *that* short. His mother was a lightly tanned, sun-kissed dark brunette-haired woman with round, yellow-green eyes which were all passed down to Eren, and unfortunately so was his scrawny muscle-less figure. His messy locks of brown hair spilled over onto the front sides of his face. He was always considered cute by his mom’s old girlfriends. They said that he would be a lady-killer when the boy got older, but he didn’t have a girlfriend and wasn’t going to look for one.

"Hah... Ha..." Mikasa was panting after chasing Eren.

"Oh honey." Carla gave a sympathetic expression.

"I'll be alright." The ravanette took off her shoes at the door and Eren did the same.

"Your father is in the dining room reading the news. I'll bring out dinner soon."

"So, son. Your birthday is coming up soon." Eren and Mikasa were now seated next to each other at the table.

Carla poked her head around the corner, "that's right sweetie!" She sure was cheerful.

"Yeah..."

  
One day, a music band visited Eren's town and he happened to pass by and see them on stage. Apparently, they were using the football field to perform.

The roars and cheers from the crowd of people is what caught his attention. There was so much energy and many bright, flashing lights that he couldn't help but allow it all captivate him. It looked so fun out there.

He went up to the group of people, pushing some away so he could get access to the front. Before him was an open platform as the band played live. At that very moment, he got obsessed with them as he fell in love with their music.

The name was 'No Name.'

So cool...

At first, the band members were enclosed in mystery. None of them released their names to the public until the paparazzi pressured them as their popularity increased.

The band members would cover their eyes and some of their face by wrapping a layer of cotton bandages around them. It was easy to understand that they were called “No Name” because they hid their faces and identities.

L's voice was Eren's favorite. When he saw the band live, the boy was shocked and wanted to stay there in awe forever.

Mike the drummer, Hanji the electric guitarist, and Levi the vocalist.

That's who they were.

Ever since then he watched all their live concerts on his computer, movies and films starring Levi, he purchased so much merchandise and knew and sang all the songs.

Eren would stay up waiting for No Name to publish their new music video and instantly watch it. He would watch the interviews too, wanting to know more about them. He'd use his allowance to buy all their official CDs, products, and magazines. He even taped posters of No Name and their photographs all over his bedroom walls, mostly featuring Levi.

He loves No Name.

This band, these people. Especially Levi.

His sister called him a crazy love obssessed child.

Afterwards, he began to notice that he'd stare at boys more often than girls and found out that he was gay. Only his close friends knew about it. And Eren trusted that Mikasa would never rat him out to their parents.

  
When news hit that No Name was coming back in town to his area, Eren freaked out, screaming at his mom. His dad, Grisha, had to tell the boy to stop jumping around and calm down.

His mom got tickets to the concert for the boy's birthday that was coming soon so he and Mikasa could go see No Name live. His dream was to meet Levi personally. But how could he? Eren was just some dumb kid.

The concert wouldn't be until a few more days after his birthday and his family still wanted to celebrate it. Eren groaned. He was embarrassed at all the attention and affection that would come from his parents and sister on his birthday. Obviously, they'd make it a big deal and he felt awkward with all the recognition.

Mikasa stared longingly at Eren.

As far as Mikasa understood, the Jaeger family and their friends were some of the best people she had ever known. Chief Grisha Jaeger’s job made decent money and Ms. Carla Jaeger worked as a housewife to help make ends meet. They had saved to buy a home in a moderately nice neighborhood, but it meant sending Eren to public school, which was where she had met him.

For Mikasa, this was her home away from home.

The Jaeger's decided to adopt her as one of their own because her parents were divorced and she was forever flipping between her mother and her father. She wasn’t sure what her father did, but he made a lot of money doing it and came home at all hours of the night. Truthfully, Mikasa wouldn’t be surprised if he were to get arrested, not that she would tell her birth mom about any of it, or she’d never be allowed to visit him.

With the Jaeger’s she had a mother figure she could talk to about her feelings, who actually listened, and a father figure who wasn’t likely to end up in jail and that was not only because Grisha was a police officer. She also had a stable home at the Jaeger's, where she could get real meals, not ones that were heated out of the microwave.

Mikasa was thankful for having Eren by her side and she wanted him to be informed of how much she cared for him. The ravenette wanted to make Eren's birthday party a special occasion, much like his mother and father did.

* * *

He couldn't sleep. It was finally the day before Eren's birthday and he was in his room laying in bed at night, staring at the bright phone screen. He was anxious to see that in a few minutes it would be his fifteenth birthday. He glanced at the ID on his desk.

He eventually contacted Reiner some days ago about the fake IDs and asked how he could get one to sneak into a bar and get wasted.

The dude helped him out and sent him a deep web link. Eren never used the dark web before, but if that's how someone could get it, that's how he'd do it. He typed in his information on the website and uploaded his picture. The license was later mailed to him. It really did look legit.

"Midnight." Eren whispered to himself. "Time to get ready."

He was fucking nervous and excited at the same time. It was currently 1 AM.

Eren began to pace around the room.  
He was wearing tight-fitted black bondage pants that clung around his hips and legs, combat boots, and a dark green v-neck top that showed off his collarbone.

His fluffy hair looked messier than usual as he ran his fingers through it in an attempt to make it look good.

He had his phone, wallet with fake ID inside of course, and a nice outfit. Did he need anything else? Eren didn't know why he was over thinking it so much. It wasn't like he was going to try and flirt or catch the attention of random men. He just wanted to have one of those fancy drinks.

Eren pulled out his phone and searched Google Maps for the nearest gay bar in walking distance. All the bus stops were closed. He wasn't going to complain, it was late after all. He opened his window and jumped out the second-story bedroom. That's right, he was going to Club Maria with a sprained ankle.

Joking. Seriously, he was fine and Eren started pacing toward the sidewalk, staring at the directions on his GPS as he continued to walk to his destination.

"Time to get wasted!" Eren laughed, his voice echoing over the dead silent neighborhood.

He felt so free and strong and independent and it was amazing.

* * *

Hanji was hanging out at a table with her group of friends at Club Maria. Most were currently in disguise so that no one would notice the band. They were laying low, off in a large booth at the far back corner. Levi insisted on all of them arriving to this town, Shiganshina, early so that their performance was on time.

Ha, the angry midget was no doubt a stringent man.

The loud woman was reciting an old story of hers. The one where she explains how she used to be unemployed and would sit at home all day and make knives in her basement. She pulled up pictures on her phone of the sharpest, nastiest, most evil looking knives. It was frustrating how everyone at their table was now ignoring her.

"I even had this master scheme of building a catacomb inside it too! All I would have needed is a few neglected and occupied tombs." She hummed. "Those sad coffins and poor little things in them who had no visitors." Her eyes covered by her glass frames glinted in a dangerous hue.

A blonde man named Furlan with them shook his head. "Hanji, no one wants to hear about any of your messed up ideas."

"Whaaat?!" She shrieked. "These things made me the person I am today!" Hanji stood up.

Mike grunted. He looked displeased at her outburst.

"Hah, well I am a little weirded out, but it's not the worst I've heard from you." Moblit added.

"See, see! Moblit gets it!"

"I'm getting another glass of wine." Furlan got up and left.

Hanji turned her eyes on Levi. "Say, Levi what are you staring at?" He was being awfully quiet considering how angry he'd get at Hanji's rants.

Suddenly, it looked as if he had escaped out of some possessive trance. He shot daggers at the woman. "Shitty glasses, don't use my name in public."

"Alright then, shorty!"

"Ouch!" Levi kicked at her feet.

She glanced in the area Levi was looking at and knew what the attraction had to be.

"Thinking of getting a new boy, Mr. Grumpy?"

"Please, no." Furlan returned, hearing what Hanji said and looking quite defensive.

"I suppose..." Levi pondered.

* * *

Maybe Eren drunk too much, or maybe it was too effective. Those drinks he had were so sweet and fruity, he could hardly distinguish any trance of alcohol in them.

The problem, however, was that the world was dizzy and he felt like his chair was about to tip over at any second now. Why isn't anyone else in this dump panicking about falling off the Earth right now? Does gravity even exist? He's literally floating around and nothing makes sense. In reality, Eren was stumbling on his feet, trying to reach out for something. What might have been? He had no idea.

  
“Oh, god, I am so sorry!” Eren fell backwards on the ground. The young boy was splattered across the floor, his legs spread open, welcoming the musky air of the bar, with his brunette hair more of a toppled mess.

He blushed and quickly got up to wipe what was left of his drink off the person he just ran into. He was so stupid! The floor tilted under his feet. Strike that, he was so drunk. “I cannot believe I just did that.”

Time seemed to slow down.

If this boy happened to be anyone else right now, Levi wouldn't have hesitated to kick the shit out of them. His eyes. They're as gorgeous as shimmering jewelry.

Levi stared at the anxious teen with piercing eyes, this boy that caught his interest as he came in, staring around at everyone as if he wasn’t really sure what he was doing here. He's too cute for his own good, Levi thought, with a refreshing openness among the throng of people doing their best to make a spectacle of themselves.

  
The man in front of Eren looked up from his white shirt, now drenched liberally in strawberry daiquiri and raised a dark eyebrow. “You don’t look so good.”

Eren locked his bright, emerald eyes with the man's metallic ones to meet the gaze and for a moment he saw double, “I don’t feel so goooo... oh, fuck.” His vision sharpened onto the pale face in his sight and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. “Y-You’re... You're Levi Ackerman!”

Levi smiled slyly and put a hand on the boy's shoulder and Eren nearly planted his ass on the floor again as his knees went weak. Levi Ackerman, the famous star and hit singer of No Name, was in a gay bar and he was smiling at Eren. Could anyone really get that lucky? Levi swiftly tugged on his shirt to bring him down, practically pressing his forehead against Eren’s. “Quiet, brat. I’m laying low.”

Oh, right. Eren nodded dumbly. Up close, Levi was... shorter than expected, but attractive as fuck. He was... well, he was even more amazing in person. Being tall enough for his head to reach Eren's forehead, Eren didn't tower over Levi that much. The singer's black hair was slicked back over his undercut and his shirt fell open to just bellow his chest, revealing a sinful amount smooth, toned skin. Most could tell that he must work out, as the man was well-built and had such sturdy, broad shoulders. Not to mention those tight leather pants. It should be illegal to wear something like that in public.

Checking himself for drool, Eren nervously smiled at the handsome star, hoping that he wasn’t making too large a fool of himself. It was probably too late to hope for that though. “I really am sorry.”

Levi chuckled with a deep reverberating tone. "Heh, I don't care anymore. You're really out of it, aren't you?"

Eren couldn’t help that his smile went from pleased to sloppy. He was indeed very drunk and as he never been so before, he wasn’t sure how to handle it. “I am.”

“Tell you what,” Levi’s eyes raked over him and Eren was suddenly very self-conscious of the somewhat suggestive outfit he’d chosen to wear that evening. “Why don’t you put down that empty glass and we go dance for a while, then you let me buy you another drink?”

Without waiting for an answer, the shorter man took the glass from Eren's hand, setting it on an empty table before he took the brunette by the hand and led him onto the dance floor. Levi would regret grinding in a mob of sweaty, human mess some other time.

It was nerve-wracking. Eren had never gone to dance at a party like this before. He only planned to sneak out and drink, maybe spend a few hours staring at the other guys dancing, nursing his hard on in a dark corner and hoping that he looked as inconspicuous as he thought he was. Levi, however, did not have any insecurities about dancing. He grabbed the straps on Eren’s pants and yanked the chocolate haired kid against him, hard, before thrusting, eyeing at his dance partner with intensity like Eren had never seen before.

The muscles of Levi's thigh pressed against Eren's erection and he nearly came in his pants. Levi Ackerman, his idol and the man of his dreams, a famous actor and singer, was gyrated against him, his erection tenting his pants and digging into Eren’s abdomen. It was like some kind of crazy hallucination. A really nice fantasy that was threatening to turn wet if he didn’t move away soon. Pulling back a little, Eren tried to keep up to the music with his hips, imitating Levi as best he could. The only other times he’d danced before had been with his friends and it had never been anything like this. Dancing with his friends was for fun, for laughs, this was to get off.

He felt the familiar stir in his balls and tried to back up, but Levi let go of the straps and grabbed onto Eren’s hips instead, holding the two of them tightly together. Something pressed against Eren from behind and it took him a moment to realize it was another man. Levi smiled at whoever it was and winked at him before looking back at Eren, never missing a beat. The man behind him pressed closer and Eren could feel the outline of a cock rubbing against his backside.

And he came. No pretense, no chance to moan, or even think about it. He just came in his pants on a dance floor with Levi Ackerman pressed against his front and some anonymous man behind him. For a moment it was all he could do to stand and if Levi’s hands weren't still holding him, he might have actually fallen. It seemed like tonight he'd be on the edge of collapsing a lot.

Blinking with guilty eyes, he saw Levi smiling down at him in apparent amusement. “Well, I guess we’ll move onto the drink then, shall we?”

Eren was in the process of nodding when a hand shot forward from behind him and grabbed Levi’s lapel, stopping him as he turned to lead the way back to a group of tables off the side of the dance floor. Looking back, Eren nearly fell over himself again. The man behind him was a tall, lanky fellow with dirty-blonde hair and eyes a dull blue as Levi’s were more grey. He recognized him from some articles, being one of Levi's buddies, even though Eren didn’t remember his name. Wasn’t it Fallon something?

Levi sneered comically. “What, Furlan, it’s just drinks?”

Furlan looked down at Eren. Unlike Levi, he didn’t look like he was joking. Instead, he was studying Eren’s face. Finally, he looked back at Levi, his fist gripping the singer's shirt. “He’s too young.”

Levi snorted and grabbed Eren, turning him so that the boy’s back was pressed against his chest. Eren felt hot breath on his ear and his cock, which was still nestled in the wet patch of cum in his boxers, started to stir again. “He’s not too young, he is drinking after all. How old are you?”

Eren looked back with wide eyes. How old was he supposed to be again? Ah, now he remembered. “Twenty-one.”

Furlan scoffed, “Oh, fuck that, Levi, there is no way he’s twenty-one.”

“Am too!” Eren pulled away from Levi long enough to get his wallet out and flash his fake ID at the men. Well, it wasn’t real, but the bouncers fell for it, so who was to say that anyone else wouldn't?

Levi growled in his ear and Eren’s heart skipped a beat. “See, I told you. Not too young by far. Come on.”

A hand sought his out and he allowed himself to be led, Furlan following behind them, to a table pushed in the corner where others were waiting. Levi sat at the end, and pulled Eren to slip in next to him. “So, Cutie, what’s your name?”

“Eren Jaeger."

Furlan mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, “he can't be old enough,” but otherwise kept his opinion to himself.

Levi didn’t seem to notice. “So then, charming Eren, what would you like to drink?”

Eren gasped and shyly rubbed at the back of his neck. "I-I'm not that charming. You are more so than me." He sounded so sappy.

"Oh? Not the way I see it." The raven was smirking and pressed closer. Levi placed his hand on Eren's thigh, which made the boy's breath hitch in. "You've got such pretty eyes, they're like glistening charms."

"O-Okay." Idiot. Why was Eren an idiot? He couldn't come up with anything else to say. Well, Eren could've at least thanked the man he admired so much, but he was so lightheaded at the praise that Eren was about to faint.

"Eren-charm." Levi leaned in and whispered in Eren's ear, chuckling softly.

Eren almost came the second time that night. His heart fluttered at the nickname.

The only female sitting at the table, a woman wearing glasses with red-brown hair tied up in a ponytail leaned in. “Aw, cranky, he isn't old enough to drink. He’s a baby.” She teased.

Holy shit. It was Hanji. The other member of No Name. Mike was here too. Eren started to tremble, please don't piss your pants Eren reminded himself.

“I am not!” Okay, maybe he was too young to drink, but that didn’t make him a baby. Hanji laughed rather loudly. “I want... Vodka.” It sounded like something an adult would have ordered, something manly.

Levi snickered, “Big man drink. Stay right here.” The raven might as well use the restroom as well to tidy up his appearance. He felt contaminated from this hellhole and was itching to wash his hands some more.

Eren grinned as Levi shuffled out of the booth and winked at him before heading off. Then the brunette realized that he’d been left at a table with four strangers he truly didn’t know, one of whom was glaring at him like he was something that had been scraped off the bottom of their collective shoes.

He technically knew who these people were because he was a huge fanboy. Eren even felt a little creepy for knowing so much about them since he was just an outsider sitting in their space. He already sort of met Furlan. Then there was the drummer for No Name, Mike Zacharius. His quiet, analytic presence gave an unsettling feeling in Eren's gut. And of course the energetic guitarist, Hanji Zoe, accompanied by what he knew was her boyfriend, Moblit Berner.

It was sad how drama reporters had no respect for the privacy of celebrities and when a personal photo of Hanji and Moblit making out backstage was leaked, the gossip was insane. The two didn't express much annoyance from what was broadcasted and simply confirmed their relationship.

Hanji appeared to be the most friendly, putting her arms on the table and resting her chin on top her folded hands. “Why hello, Eren, I’m Hanji.”

He knew. Yet, it was best not to fanboy over all these people who wanted to have a good time. The last thing Eren needed them to know was how much of a stalker he was. No, not a stalker. An obsessed follower. Crap, that didn't sound any better.

Her boyfriend, because Eren knew that’s what they were, elbowed her playfully in the side and smiled too nicely at Eren. “I'm Moblit Berner.”

"Mike." The No Name drummer grunted. He didn't say anything after that.

“Oh.” Eren squeaked as he was uncomfortable. “So... You're all pretty close to Levi, huh?” He asked timidly.

Hanji chuckled and picked up her drink, making a motion like she was toasting before downing half the contents. It was Moblit who answered his question, however, with a poorly hidden smirk on his face. Why did Eren think of it as such a sinister expression? “That's true.”

Hanji giggled into her glass, “Levi throws the best parties.”

Even now, Mike was silent. He was just sitting there, looking disinterested in the whole affair. Furlan leaned towards Eren and lowered his voice, “Get the hell out of here, kid.”

Taken aback, Eren did his best to square his shoulders, “I’m not going anywhere and I’m not a kid, I’m twenty-one.”

“Like hell you’re twenty-one. Where’d you get the ID, anyway? A parent, a brother?”

Eren flushed and opened his mouth to retort, but Levi suddenly sat down next to him, grinning oh so beautifully. He somehow managed to hold five shot glasses in his hands. “Quit cramming my boy’s head with nonsense.” He set the glasses down and hovered over Eren, winking at him. “You are my boy, right, Eren-charm?”

It was intoxicating, having his favorite singer, a man he loves so much, Levi Ackerman of all people smile at him like this. He nodded and Levi leaned forward, kissing him full on the mouth. He never felt so good in his life.

Hanji and Moblit whistled, Furlan groaned in visible disgust, and the mysterious drummer tilted his head to one side and huffed. After a moment Levi pulled back and ran his fingers through Eren’s hair. “We are going to have so much fun.”

Eren nodded again more quickly and the very speechless Mike finally smiled, before carefully selecting the shot glass closest to him. "Better drink up, Eren."

He downed it in one gulp and as the others reached for theirs, Levi pushed one toward Eren. “Go ahead.”

Taking it, Eren looked at the small, unassuming glass filled with a water-like clear substance. How bad could it be, really? He heard talks about Vodka with his friends. It wasn’t supposed to have any kind of taste, which was perfect because that alcohol taste that was in every drink Eren had so far also wasn't noticeable. With a deep breath, he tossed it back and nearly choked when it burned its way down his throat.

Levi patted his back as he bent over, coughing. Furlan was actually laughing, and not mockingly, as Eren would have suspected, but sympathetically. Eren wiped his eyes as Levi chuckled, “Never had Vodka before, hm?”

There was no pretending otherwise, so he nodded, glancing up and cherishing the singer, who kept smiling back. “It burned and... is it supposed to taste that bitter?”

Levi didn’t remark on that, but hissed at the redhead. "Four-eyes, go get us another round."

Hanji whined and pretended to cry which made Levi flip her the middle finger, but she still got up and did what he asked. Eren tried to smile at Levi, but the room was spinning around him, so Eren decided to rest his head against the table. Furlan grumbled something under his breath before getting up and moving back onto the dance floor. Something warm and wet moved along Eren’s ear and he heard Levi say, “He’s such a spoil sport, but don’t worry about him, he’ll come around. He always does.”

Teeth scraped against his ear and then down his neck and little electric shocks went through him at the sensation. He moaned, “that’s nice.” But the room was still spinning and he closed his eyes, trying to block it out. He must have had too much to drink, because the harder Eren fought the pull of sleep, the harder it dragged him under. His last conscious thought was, ‘Damn, Mikasa is going to be pissed.’

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... c': i just wanted to write something dark with levi and came up with this idea.  
> Also please be careful reading if u get sensitive easily and I don't agree with anything bad written in this story. For example, don't be stupid like Eren and get fake IDs and go drinking at a bar by yourself on your birthday while underage xd
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
